Listen to Your Heart
by moonmaine96
Summary: A story about love between John O'Callaghan from The Maine and a girl named Emma. Their childhood moment said it all, you will never forget your first love. R & R! :


I do not own The Maine, especially John O'Callaghan so don't sue me. Well, Emma, Chris, and Mr. Hayes are my characters. Enjoy the story. R & R !

Chapter 1

**[EMMA'S POV]**:

"Really, Emma? What is this? You're an 11th grader. You'd better give me something better or you're not gonna pass this! You don't have to write pages of essay like this. I know, you copied them from Wikipedia. I need something simple," he sighed, "But, I will be able to know what your feeling is in this poem once I'm reading it. Now, go," Mr. Hayes shouted at me. I jumped a bit.

Uh I knew I had the worst score in English class, but... but... Uggh, okay, then. I directly took my paper back and went out of Mr. Hayes' room. Let me tell you what happened. Mr. Hayes is my English teacher. He gave every students in his class a task to make any writing about the topic he gave us. The topic I got is about 'Love'. Um, seriously? Are you kidding me? Love? I haven't even got a boyfriend. How come am I supposed to know what love is when I haven't even got a boyfriend? That was why I couldn't finish this task well. He didn't even help me. He scolded me instead.

All I could think about while I was heading back home was about this writing task. I was searching for some ideas when suddenly I collided into someone. I fell to the ground and so was he, on top of me. Oh gosh, it really hurt. At first, I didn't even care who it was. But, when I opened my eyes, I saw a handsome creature on top of me, who was looking into my eyes and protecting my head from the ground.

"Emma, are you okay? Is your head okay? I'm really sorry," he said with a worry voice. I needed to get up, but I couldn't move. His body was too strong.

"Oh, John. Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry," I answered him. "Um, actually, can you move? I need to get up."

"Oh, yeah sorry. Here, let me help you," he got up and then gave me his hand to help me. "I'm in a hurry. So, you're really okay, aren't you? If not, I can take you to hospital now."

"No, I'm fine. Really, don't worry. You can go," I answered him with a smile on my face. "I'm in a hurry too. So, I'd better go now. Bye, " I smiled then turned my body to continue a long walk to home.

"Okay, bye then," he waved,smiled, and continued his walk again. Run actually.

Okay, I gotta tell you something. Just so you know, he actually is my big crush since I was on the 6

th grade. His name is John O'Callaghan. He was a naughty boy, but actually sweet deep inside his heart though. He used to be my older brother's bestfriend. But, since my brother, Chris, moved to another school, they weren't that close anymore. So, yeah now John is a senior.

He wasn't just a fling. It was summer when I started to like him. John, Chris, and I were playing at the backyard of my house. We were playing truth or dare. Chris spun the bottle and it stopped on John. He chose dare. Surprisingly, Chris dared him to talk to me the way a boyfriend talked to his girlfriend. I thought he was gonna refused the dare, but I was wrong. He directly took my hand, held it tight, and said "Emma, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. Don't listen to the world, because they say we never gonna make it. Don't listen to your friends, because they would've never let us start. Just listen to your heart, Emma...". I was speechless, had no words to say. I was sure he could see how red my cheeks were at that time. But, it was just a dare. It was nothing serious.

The time flew so fast. He had to go home because his mom had already arrived at my house. He suddenly, pulled me to the backyard again and pulled out a red rose. "It's for you, please keep it. And umm... what I said just then, on the game, please remember it." That was it. Then, he ran and went back to his mom.

Okay, back to reality. Now, I'm sitting on my chair, holding my pencil, and a paper laying peacefully on my desk. I haven't written a single word for the task. Why am I so stupid?

An hour later. No words.

Two hours later. Still no words.

I was extremely bored. Then, I decided to to find some inspirations by looking out of the window. The weather was kinda cold, a bit humid, and the wind was breezing pretty slow. I moved my sight to the park near my house. I saw a tall boy sitting on the bench alone. He was playing his guitar. He looked familiar. Finally, I realized that it was John. I wondered what he was singing and thinking about... Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I began writing .

_Remembering the old times, when we used to count the stars and hide them in our palms_

_Remembering the old times, when you sang me your favorite song and it was all about hearts_

_Don't you ever remember that?_

_Now you're sitting alone, and thinking there's nowhere to go_

_You think it is okay to be alone, with no one to rely on_

_You're playing your guitar and repeating our favorite song on and on_

_Do you know that someone's watching you?_

_Do you know that someone's hoping you would turn your head and see who's up there?_

_Do you know that someone's loving you more than you could ever imagine about?_

_You said "Don't listen to the world because they say we never gonna make it"_

_You said "Don't listen to your friends because they would've let us start"_

_I knew I had to make you mine, but you kept running away_

_I kept on trying, but I couldn't find another way_

_I'm tired of all the things I've done_

_Because I know that's just the hardest part_

_So baby please, all you have to do is listen to your heart_

That was all I could write and I thought it was good enough. I typed those poem on my laptop then printed it happily. "Finally, after all this time, I can finish this!" Because I had already saved it on my laptop and I thought I wouldn't need the poem on the piece of paper anymore, I threw it out through my opened window.


End file.
